This invention relates to improved devices for locking cords or other elongated flexible elements against longitudinal movement, as for instance in fastening a drawstring of a bag, container, garment or other item in a closed or tightened condition.
In my copending application Ser. No. 106,714 filed Dec. 26, 1979 on "Locks for Holding Elongated Flexible Elements", there has been disclosed a type of cord or belt locking device including two members which are preferably formed of injection molded resinous plastic material, and one of which is connected to the other for relative pivotal movement between an active gripping or locking position in which one or more coacting cords or other elongated flexible elements are retained against longitudinal movement, and a released position permitting such longitudinal movement. The two members are interconnected for the desired relative pivotal movement between locking and released positions by interfitting pivotal connector portions, one forming a pivot lug carried by one of the members, and the other connector portion forming or containing a recess within which the lug is received and journaled for relative pivotal movement. One of the pivotal connector portions is slightly deflectible during assembly of the parts to pass the pivot lug into the recess, with the deflectible portion by its resilience acting to then return from the deflected position to a normal position in which it remains during subsequent use and operation of the device. Preferably one of the members includes two spaced walls carrying two connector portions or elements and adapted for deflection away from one another in opposite directions as the two members are assembled.